


Until The Stars Fall Down

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Military!AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American characters, F/M, Fluffy, Girl Direction, M/M, Military!Harry, Military!au, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girly!louis, prom!au, straight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been dating for two years. Louis is in her senior year while Harry has graduated and been in the military for over a year. Louis' senior ball is coming up and Harry can't be there. Louis is suppose to be excited for the day, but she can't shake the empty feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Stars Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> LOUIS IS A GIRL IN THIS STORY, please take note to that. Also, I did, after a lot of debate, add a sex scene at the end. So read it, or don't. Also, the story is based in the states, all of the characters are American. I know nothing about the British Army, I know limited information about the American Army as is, so yes. They are American and I'm also going to pretend that they don't shave your head in the army because I wrote Harry with long hair. Oops. Tell me what you think☺️ Xxx

I'm wrapped tight in Harry's arms. My legs wrapped around his torso, arms around his neck, my face buried there as well. His strong arms are wrapped around me, holding me up.

 

"Baby girl," he whispers. His mouth near my ear, nose pressed above, "I've got to go."

 

"I know," I whimper and don't move. He had come home from Delaware, where he was based, for a week, but now he had to go back. It's just past eight in the morning and his flight is at ten, but he has to go through security and check in which I can't go through with him. "I can't breath," I cry. I've been sobbing for at least seven straight minutes. His large hand moves smoothly on my back.

 

"You're going to make me cry," he chuckles dryly, "a grown man crying in his military uniform." I giggle and lift my head to look at him. "Hi beautiful," he smiles. I smile back, moving my hand to run my thumb over his lips. His hand comes up to take my hand from his face and kiss my palm.

 

"You need to go," I mumble. His hand drops mine and he grabs my cheek, pulling me into a kiss. My hand moves up to play with the curls at the bottom of his neck. His hand on my back moves slowly to pinch my bottom making me jump and giggle into the kiss. He smiles and pulls away to look at me again.

 

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" He checks. I nod and peck his lips,

 

"I'll be fine. Don't forget to text me when you land."

 

"I won't," he promises and pulls me into another kiss. He tastes like coffee and strawberries from the donut he ate a couple minutes ago. "I love you so much princess," he mumbles and breaks the kiss. I rest my forehead against his, tears falling down my cheeks as I quietly cry.

 

"I love you too H," I whimper.

 

"Till the stars fall down." He whispers making me hiccup a sob. He told me on our one year anniversary that he would love me until the stars fall down. Giving the image of forever. He grabs the back of my head and pulls me back to hide in his neck. "Good Lou, it gets harder every time." This is the fourth time I've had to send him off back to the base and it really does get harder. His hands wrap around my smaller frame and squeezes me tight. He's probably tired of holding me up for so long, but won't complain because he won't see me for months.

 

"I'm being a baby. Just kiss me and walk away," I tell him, "or I don't know when I'll let go."

 

"I'll be back sooner than you think. Your ball is in two months. I can't promise anything, but I'll try." I looked back into his emerald greens. The mention of my ball scares me. I went to Harry's ball when he was a senior two years ago. We hadn't even been dating at the time and I thought he was only talking to me because he wanted a ball date, but that didn't really make sense. He was captain of the soccer and lacrosse team. He held good grades and had plenty of friends: guys and girls. Why would he be using a sophomore for a ball date when he could ask anyone? He asked me out two weeks after his ball which is two weeks after I gave him my virginity. Now that it was my ball and he possibly couldn't be there, I didn't want to go. I didn't want to ask another guy, and I didn't want to ask my girl friends not to bring a date and come with me. It's our ball, they need to enjoy themselves, not worry about me.

 

"I-I don't want to go without you," I admitted.

 

"No baby, no. You have to promise me that you will go whether I'm there or not. Please, Lou. You need to go." He hissed. I frown and run my thumb over his cheek.

 

"Who would I even go with?"

 

"Y-you could ask someone," Harry suggests, but I can sense that he doesn't even like the idea himself, "anyone would say yes to you." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively making me blush and smile. Even after two years Harry makes me blush and get butterflies. He makes me feel pretty and bright. He's been my everything for the past two years.

 

"I don't want a date unless it's you," I explain.

 

"Louis," his fingers raise my chin so I'm looking at him, "it's your senior ball and you have to go. I don't care if you take Niall or go with Liam. I don't care if some boy asks you and you say yes. I don't care if some girl asks you and you say yes. I want you to go and enjoy yourself. I'll know when the date comes closer if I can come, but whether I can or can't, you are going. Promise me." I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my forehead back on his.

 

"I promise." He kissed me quick and soft.

 

"Thank you baby girl." I hugged him tight again as I slowly loosened my legs around his torso. He needed to go. My feet touched the ground softly and I pulled away, wiping my tears. It was good I didn't put any makeup on before leaving. I didn't do much really. I woke up next to Harry and basically rolled out of his bed. I was in a pair of hot pink joggers, one of Harry's white t-shirts on, and my long caramel brown hair up in a bun. I finally noticed all the people bustling around us. I had been so zoned in on Harry that they didn't even exist. His hands came to rest on my hips and I laid mine on the front of his chest. I leaned up, kissing his jaw.

 

"I love you," I told him.

 

"Sorry to interrupt, just wanted to thank you for your service, son," Harry and I looked up at the smiling older man. Harry moved his hand and saluted the man. The man saluted back before heading off. I smiled up at Harry and fixed his uniform a bit.

 

"My military man."

 

"Hot military man," he corrected making me giggle. I stood back on my tippy toes and pecked his lips in succession."I love you too baby girl, until the stars fall down. I'll be home soon." I nod and he hugs me tight before pulling away and taking a step back.

 

"Be safe," I tell him as his hand runs down my arm and grasps my fingers. "Be smart," I add. He raises my hand and kisses my knuckles. "Until the stars fall down." I promise as he takes another step back and are fingers start to separate.

 

"Soon baby girl, see you."

 

"See you," I nod and smile softly even though my eyes are watering again. We refuse to say 'bye' to each other, even if it is cliche, but that sounds too formal. He winks and blows a kiss before turning and hurrying away; my hand falling back to my side. He always does that. He has to hurry away from me. The very first time I had to say goodbye he almost missed his flight because he left slowly. He had walked backwards, watching me, and I ended up running to him again and begging him to stay: completely distraught.

 

He had planned to join the military before I was in the picture. It's what he wanted for as long as he could remember. He just didn't expect to have met me and have to leave me. It was hard. I was young and in love for the first time and I felt like he didn't care that he was leaving me behind. But I couldn't hold him back. We had late night discussions about it. About him staying and not following his dreams. He told me he could just go to our community college and stay with me. We could get a studio flat together and he'd go to college while I finished my high school years, but I couldn't do that to him. It was music to my ears hearing him say he'd stay and wanted to live together, but my heart knew it wasn't the right thing to do. Even though my heart breaks every time I watch Harry walk away from me at the airport, I'm over joyed when I see him again. I'll only have to do this for a few years, I can manage.

 

I stare at the spot Harry just stood and wipe my unstopping tears. I sniffle loudly and wipe my snot on my hand; I could care a less. I turn on the balls of my feet and hurry back outside. The automatic doors opening fast enough for my basically running speed. I climb into Harry's truck and slam the door. He had gotten the car for his birthday a few months before leaving. His family is very well off leaving Harry a black Range Rover. Harry insisted I drive it while he's not home. It gets me to school, work, the gym; anywhere. My family isn't as well off as his, so it was kind of nice not having to worry about a car for now. Plus I loved the thing.

 

 

I gasp in a breath and lay my head against the steering wheel. It's so incredibly hard to leave. It takes me at least thirty minutes every time to calm down. I sigh and wipe my face, shoving the keys into the ignition. My phone dings once from where it is in the cup holder. I reach out and grab the phone. It's way too big for my small hand. Harry had bought it for me this past week while he was home. I was on his cell plan so he was in charge of everything. He had upgraded his iPhone 5s for the 6 and insisted I upgrade my iPhone 5c for the 6 as well. I unlock the phone with my finger print, the front screen reading,

" **Future Hubby** ❤️☺️❤️☺️"

    **Drive safe baby girl. Love you always princess xx soon**

 

I sigh happily and sent back my love and kissy faces before locking my phone and putting the truck in drive, pulling away. I listen to the radio on low, not really listening. I had too many thoughts running through my head.

 

"Mama A calling," the music cut off as the car informs me of the car. I click the accept button,

 

"Hi Anne," I answer. It was Harry's mom and I wasn't surprised that she called.

 

"Hey sweetie, can you stop back by our house before you go home?"

 

"Of course, be there soon," I tell her.

 

"Perfect. See you soon darling." She ends the call. I was very close with Harry's family. There were some nights that I would just sleep at his even if he wasn't there. The Styles were a small bunch. He had an older sister, Gemma, who was living in New York City with her boyfriend of five years. His mom Anne was married to his stepfather, Des, and they both seemed to love me. Anne and I got along great. She treated me like her own daughter, spoiling me way too often. My family absolutely adored Harry. My family was much bigger. I had six siblings all together making me the oldest of seven. After me came Charlotte (Lottie) who was 15 turning 16 in a few months. We were so close in age that we fought the most, but I loved her. Following her was Felicite (Fizzy) who was 10. Then the first set of twins, Phoebe and Daisy who were 7. Finally, the last and newest set of twins, George and Ernest who were about eight months. They were the only boys of the kids. Lucky them. My mom was remarried to Dan who was the father of the twin boys. She went with naming us all royal names; absolutely ridiculous. Sometimes I just preferred being at Harry's house because it was so much more quiet and huge.

 

I pulled into the driveway and climbed out of the car. I had left my bag here anyways, so it's good that she called. Harry's room already had half my shit in it. I had tons of clothes and makeup there, but I sometimes brought bags over when I slept over of certain things I wanted. I locked the car before heading inside. I didn't bother knocking, never do.

 

"Louis?" Anne calls.

 

"Yeah, it's me," I call back and kick off my black flip flops by the front door.

 

"Kitchen sweetie," she tells me and I go that way. When I walk in I stop as I take in the bouquet of red roses in a vase on the counter. Sat in front of them are different colored envelops bound together by a rubber band. Finally, next to that sits a small velvet light pink box. I looked up at Anne, surprised and confused.

 

"Before you ask, they are not mine. Harry left them for you."

 

"Oh my," I step forward and reach for the envelops. The stack was huge, the envelops in tons of colors and shades. I undo the rubber band.

Open When...

1\. …You first receive these letters.

2\. … You’re missing me a little.

3\. … You’re missing me a lot.

4\. … You need someone to talk to and I’m not picking up.

5\. … We haven’t talked in a while.

6\. … You feel lonely.

7\. … You’re feeling sad.

8\. … You feel like crying.

9\. … You are crying.

10\. … You’re stressed out.

11\. … You’ve had a bad day.

12\. … You need some love.

13\. … You need to know how much I love you.

14\. … You need motivation.

15\. … You’re doubting yourself.

16\. … You need reassurance.

17\. … You are feeling insecure.

18\. … You can’t sleep.

19\. … The distance is too much.

20\. … You feel like we need to break up.

21\. … You want to give up on us.

22\. … You’re worried about the future.

23\. … You feel like you’re overthinking.

24\. … We are fighting.

25\. … I do something stupid.

26\. … We fight and it’s your fault.

27\. … We fight and it’s my fault.

28\. … You’re mad at me.

29\. … You’re feeling sick.

30\. ... You're worried about me.

31\. … You’re feeling naughty(;

32\. ... You need a walk down memory lane.

33\. ... You made a mistake and are scared to tell me.

34\. ... I'm coming home.

35\. ... The stars fall down.

 

"Oh god," I cover my mouth with a shaky hand as I start crying. He wrote me thirty five 'Open When' letters. Anne comes forward and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my hand that isn't holding the envelopes around her neck. She rubs my back as she shushes me. "Thank you," I get out.

"Don't thank me. This is all Harry. He loves you so much sweetheart," she chuckles and pulls away. I step back and nod, wiping my tears. I bound the envelopes back together, setting them carefully on the counter before grabbing the small light pink box. I slowly open it and gasp at the sight. He didn't! The ring sitting between the cushion of the box is gold. The big diamond in the middle is purple. Smaller diamonds in pink and white cross over each other on the side. He has a piece of paper folded in the box as well. I know what collection this ring belongs to, but his words confirm it.

 

**A Disney princess inspired ring for my very own princess. Xxx**

 

I pull out the ring and read the engraving.

 

_At last I see the light.._

 

He got me a Disney Princess ring inspired by my favorite Disney Princess: Rapunzel from Tangled.

"Y-your son is absolutely insane," I sniffle as I slid the ring onto my right hand: index finger. "I can't believe him!"

 

"Does it fit?" She questions. I nod vigorously,

 

"It's perfect." I look up at her in awe and she smiles softly,

 

"He was so excited to show me it. He's been debating giving it to you all week, but decided to leave it for you to have when he's gone."

 

"I-I have to call him before his flight boards!" I search frantically for my phone before realizing I left it in the car. I grab the keys and sprint out, pulling open the door and grabbing my phone. I don't even move from outside as I dial his number.

 

"Hi princess," he answers with a smile in his voice.

 

"I love you," I cry, "I love you so fucking much. The ring, God Harry, the ring is beautiful and the roses. Oh god and those letters, thirty five? How? When? I love them. I can never express how thankful and in love with you I am." He chuckles softly,

 

"I know the feeling baby girl. I love you too. How does the ring fit? Good?" He hopes. I raise my right hand to examine the ring.

 

"Perfect. It's beautiful. I knew what it was the moment I opened the box."

 

"I knew you would. I saw you retweet that picture of it!" I giggle brightly and hold my hand over my heart.

 

"I love you so much H, and I miss you like crazy already." Harry doesn't answer immediately as a voice can be heard calling his flight to board.

 

"I love you too princess, more than I could ever describe. I miss you the moment my lips leave yours. I'm coming home soon," he promises.

 

"Okay, until then," I agree.

 

"Until then. Love you Lou, see ya." He hangs up and I pull my phone away from my ear, staring at it.

 

"Love you too H. Stay safe," I mumble.

 

~*~

(Two months later. Prom day!)

 

 

I blink my eyes open, groaning as I roll away from the sun. My eyes catch the time, 9:28 in the morning. I sigh and look up at the ceiling. I'm laying in Harry's bed because I slept over last night. My Senior Ball is today, yesterday was my last day of high school ever, and today is just a dreadful day. Harry could not make it home for my Ball so I'm third wheeling with my best friend Liam and her boyfriend Zayn. I've known Zayn for years now, even before he started dating Liam. Zayn is Harry's best friend and graduated with him two years ago. We introduced Liam and Zayn over a year ago and they've been dating since. Zayn was attending college now, so he could easily join Liam for her prom. I'm jealous.

 

"Louis, sweetie?" The bedroom door opened slowly and Anne poked her head in as I pulled myself to sit up.

 

"Morning," I smile softly as she comes in.

 

"Morning," she smiles brightly and takes a seat on the bed, "how are you feeling?" My smile falls a bit and I lift one shoulder to shrug. I look down at my lap that's covered by the big blanket. My nails are perfectly done. Anne took me yesterday to the nail salon to get a set of fake nails on. I went for glittery gold and white nails. They were fancy and pretty. She's been spoiling me this whole time for prom. She even bought my dress and is taking me to get my hair and makeup done today. She claims it's because she knows my family can't afford it and Harry would want it. I was forever grateful for her.

 

"I just wish he was here," I admit. I look up and she's smiling sadly at me.

 

"He called this morning. It was early, around five. He said he left a voicemail for you." I gasp excitedly and reach over for my phone. I ignore the notifications from the group message with Liam, Zayn, Niall and even Harry; unlocking my phone and going into my voicemail. I tap in my passcode and it tells me I have one new message.

 

"Hey baby girl. I wanted to call today and tell you how much I miss you. I'm so sorry I can't be there today, but I really hope you enjoy your ball. I would do anything to be there right now Lou. I feel like shit to be honest. I want to see you all dressed up and looking beautiful. I should be there for a big day like this. I'm just really missing you sweetheart, bad." He sighs and sniffles, "please enjoy today. You look fucking beautiful. Mom refused to send me a picture of your dress just like you did," I giggle and smile at Anne. We didn't want Harry to see my dress until I'm actually in it for prom, "I'm really glad you are going today. I love you so much, and I'll see you soon Louis. Very soon, I promise." He hangs up, so I pull my phone from my ear and lock it while I wipe my tears.

 

"Get all those years out now because you can't cry once Lou does your makeup!" I chuckle and thank her.

 

"It's my pleasure. Let's go eat some breakfast then we have to go." I agree and climb out of the bed and follow her down to the kitchen.

 

"Anne," I gasp. Tons of food is laid on the table and Zayn, Liam, and Niall are sat eating.

 

"Morning babe," Liam smiles at me. I smile back and walk over hugging her.

 

"Ready for today?" Niall asks. I turn and smile at him. He's my best guy friend and he wanted to take me to Ball, but I told him he couldn't because someone else wanted to go with him. Morgan has had a huge crush on him for as long as I could remember so I told him to ask her.

 

"As ready as I'll ever be," I nod and take a seat in Harry's chair to start eating.

 

"We will make it a night worth remembering, promise," Zayn smiles and squeezes my hand. I thank them as I start filling my plate with food. Ever since Harry introduced us, Zayn has treated me like a little sister. They talk excitedly about today and it's kind of nice. Part of my heart is in Delaware with Harry, but at least I have some amazing friends to get me through today. Around eleven thirty they all left to go get ready and Anne and I left to go to her friends house. She was doing my hair and makeup which I told Anne I was paying for. My dress was beyond over priced, but we both fell in love with it so she refused to leave the store without it.

 

"We have to make sure we have enough time to stop at your house. Your family needs to see you," she tells me. I smile and nod,

 

"Thank you so much for all of this Anne. You didn't have to."

 

"I know, I wanted to. Gemma was such a tomboy that she didn't let me do all of this with her. I can't wait to see you all dressed up and looking stunning." I blush and sigh in content.

 

"I remember Harry's ball. I was so stressed. I was trying so hard to impress him because I really liked him and didn't think he liked me."

 

"Do you remember his expression when he first saw you?" She laughs. I smile brightly at the memory, "you looked stunning and he was so happy."

 

"That was every girl's dream," I laugh. I remember stepping outside in front of Harry who was waiting on my porch. His jaw dropped and he started clapping making everyone laugh. He had stepped forward and pulled me into him, ducking his head to whisper to me.

 

"You look fucking stunning sweetheart." He pulled away and grabbed my hand leading me down the steps towards our families. "Look at my girl," he cheered. I remember how pretty I felt. How happy I was that day. It was an amazing night. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

 

"He's going to say the same thing when he sees the pictures," Anne broke me from my thoughts.

 

"I hope so," I chew my lip. The only thing that worries me about my dress was that it was a stunning white. There was gold, but the white reminded me of a wedding and I wasn't sure if Harry would like that. Anne pulls into a driveway and we both climb out. Her friend Lou is waiting at the door and she pulls Anne into a tight hug.

 

"And you must be Louis! You're gorgeous! Harry is such a smart boy," she gushes and hugs me. I chuckle and thank her. "So what are you thinking for hair?"

 

"I was thinking an updo because my dress is strapless and the top is what I want everyone looking at."

 

"Perfect, let's get started." She brought me into the living room and sat me in a hairdressing chair. I listen as her and Anne talk about how Gemma was doing and answer the group chat here and there. A thought crossed my mind,

 

**Guys, should I do dangly earrings or studs if my hair is up?**

 

I sent the text and immediately my three friends answered.

 

**Dangly -Li**

**Studs -Zayn**

**Dangly -Ni**

**Noooo studs -Zayn**

 

I giggle and start typing that they were actually no help. I would just have to ask Lou and Anne. A typing bubble pops up and I gasp in surprise.

 

**Studs baby girl** ☺️

 

I look up in the mirror I was sat in front of.

 

"Harry just replied to my text," I tell Anne. She smiles,

 

"He told me he was going to try and stay near his phone. Apparently he has some training around noon, and another thing around dinner time, but other then that he's free." I smiled and looked back at my phone.

 

**Harry!!!!! -Niall**

**Guess your doing studs lol -Li**

**H, miss you dude -Zayn**

**Studs it is!** ☺️

 

"Harry use to babysit my daughter Lux," Lou tells me as I lock my phone, "he's always been good with kids." I end up talking to her about Harry and her daughter while she did and finished my hair. I could talk about Harry all day. "And finished! Do you like it?" She grabs a hand held mirror and angles it so I can see the back as well.

 

"I love it," I smile as Anne stands to look at it.

 

"It's perfect Lou, you look gorgeous Louis," Anne agrees.

 

"I really do love it!"

 

"Good, then let's start your makeup, yeah?"

 

"Can I pee first?" I giggled. She laughs and nods, explaining where it was. I quickly went to the bathroom and walk back out to sit in the chair again.

 

"Okay, so what color is your dress?" She questions.

 

"White and gold," I explain. After another forty five minutes of sitting still so she can do my makeup, I was finally done. My hair took the longest, about an hour and a half.

 

"God Lou, you're stunning," Anne gushes. I blush and thank her before thanking Lou and asking how much.

 

"Oh no, it's on me!" She waves a hand.

 

"No, please. How much?" I insist.

 

"Seriously love, just enjoy your night. It was my pleasure," she continues.

 

"At least a tip?" I beg, but she shakes her head.

 

"I had fun. Next time I need a babysitter I'll just send Lux your way," she smiles. I laugh and nod,

 

"Deal. Thank you so much."

 

"No problem darling. Have fun." I thank her again and hug her goodbye before Anne does the same.

 

"Let's stop for a late lunch. Is Wendy's okay?"

 

"Perfect," I agree. It's almost four in the afternoon and I promised everyone I would be at their house by five thirty. We stop at the Wendy's drive through and get lunch before heading back to Anne's house. I eat at the table with her, talking about the hotel the Ball is being held at.

 

"Go get dressed and don't touch a thing! I do not want to see a single dot of color on that dress!" I agree as I head upstairs to Harry's room to get dressed. I put my phone on its charger before I unzip the dress from the body bag it is being held in. Running my fingers over the fabric. It's beautiful and I still love it. I've been able to get a nice tan, so I know the white will stand out against my tan skin. I carefully pull Harry's shirt off my body and switch my bra to the strapless one that held me up. Carefully, I step into the dress and pull it up my body. I zip the side and lock it before turning to look in the mirror. I smile at my reflection and carefully pick up the dress so I can step into my gold heels. I have to bend down to lock them around my ankle. I stand back up and drop my dress. It's perfect length so it just touches the ground. I'll be holding it up mostly so it doesn't get dirty though. I walk carefully to the bedside table and slid all my gold bangles on both my wrists along with fixing my ring from Harry months ago. I never take it off. I slip in my gold studs before turning to look at the mirror again. I put on perfume and deodorant quickly.

 

"Okay," I breath deeply. I turn off the light and grab my phone off the charger before heading back downstairs. I hold my dress carefully and look at Anne who is waiting at the bottom of the steps.

 

"Oh Lou," she gasps. I blush and let my dress fall one I'm at the bottom of the stairs. "You look beautiful!" I thank her and chuckle when she starts crying.

 

"Anne! You'll make me cry," I complain and blink rapidly. She fans her face and apologizes before pulling out her phone.

 

"Stunning," she shakes her head and wipes her tears.

 

"Let's step outback and I'll take a few pictures before we leave for your house." I agree and take her hand as she calls for her husband. We step out onto the patio and Des joins us.

 

"Louis, you look beautiful sweetie," he smiles. I thank him as Anne hands him his phone saying she wants a picture with me. I stand happily and smile brightly as I pose for the camera with her. They switch so I have a few pictures with Des as well. "Alright, that's enough. Get her to her house." Anne agrees and kisses her husband goodbye before we head to the front and climb into the Range Rover and she heads to my house. I'm nervous that one of the girls are going to touch my dress with dirty hands, that's why I kept it at Harry's. Anne helps me out of the car and we head inside. I can hear all the loud chatting and bickering immediately.

 

"I'm home," I call. Footsteps come running down the stairs with others come from the kitchen and living room. My mom is first and she stops in surprise.

 

"Oh my," she breaths hard, "Louis, sweetie, you look beautiful!" Lottie is next to Felicite agreeing and complimenting my dress.

 

"Thanks guys," I smile. Anne suggests we go into the backyard for pictures. It takes longer since my family is so big and goofy. I get a picture with each of my siblings, the babies included and then all of them. Then I get some with my mom and Dan both alone and together. Finally I take a few with both Anne and my mom by my side.

 

"Harry would love to see you right now," my mom smiles and kisses my cheek, "have fun tonight." I agree and kiss everyone goodbye before Anne drives us to Liam's house. We head into the back and Liam squeals.

 

"Louis! Your dress!" She cheers. She comes running over and hugs me. I hug her back before stepping away so I can look at her dress. It's a lavender purple and is absolutely gorgeous. It's strapless, with the whole top half covered in jewels, the hips cut out so you can see her thin waist. Her hair is falling in beautiful curls, part of it pinned up. Zayn comes over behind her in a black tux with a matching purple tie.

 

"You look beautiful Li, and very handsome Zayn," I compliment. He kisses my cheek and rubs my arm, thanking me and complimenting my dress.

 

"I love the white. It's stunning," Liam smiles.

 

"Where's Morgan and Niall?" I ask.

 

"On their way. Niall was gushing in the group chat how pretty Morgan looks, so I can't wait to see her. How about we take some pictures together while we wait?" She suggests. I agree and we find a place near the flower bushes to stand and pose for pictures. Anne takes them for us. I take tons with Liam and a few with Zayn's and her together. Liam's mom along with Zayn's are outside as well, crying their eyes out. It's a sight honestly.

 

Finally Morgan and Niall join us. Morgan is in a stunning red two piece. It's simple, but the red is eye catching. The bottom piece hugs her past her bottom, really showing her nice curves. Glitter rounds around the top of her skirt and the top goes up around her neck. The upper half is sheer with silver jewels dotting around it. Beautiful designs go around and over her breasts and the waist. Her hair is up into a high ponytail, her hair wavy where it falls. She looks beautiful. Niall follows in his black tux and matching red tie.

 

"Morgan!" I cheer, "you look stunning!" She thanks me with a huge smile and hugs me,

 

"This dress is beautiful. You look amazing. How are you?" She checks. I thank her and shrug,

 

"I wish he was here, but I'm feeling okay." She nods and moves to great Liam and Zayn. Niall comes over and pulls me into a tight hug. His arms locked behind my neck, mine winding around his waist.

 

"You look beautiful Lou," he compliments me quietly. Niall and I grew up together. His family is good friends with mine so I've always been around the loud bubbly boy. I've been best friends with him longer than Liam. I can rely on him for anything.

 

"Thank you," I sigh softly.

 

"Holding up?" He asks and I agree with a small smile and nod. He kisses my forehead before yelling at Morgan for "flirting" with Liam. We all laughed brightly as he pulled away.

 

"She's just so pretty," Morgan whines. I giggle and watch the two couples. My phone vibrates in my hand, distracting me.

 

" **Future Hubby** ❤️☺️❤️☺️"

    **When am I getting pictures? I'm dying here sweetheart! I need new photos of you to jack off to xx**

 

I laugh brightly and flush, typing a reply.

 

**You are horrible, but I love you. I'll send some tonight when I'm laying in bed. I wouldn't want to excite you in front of your dude pals (: xx**

 

I lock my phone and walk over to everyone.

 

"Group pictures!" Morgan cheers. I take a few with the girls and a couple with Niall before I step back so they can take couples pictures. Anne rubs my back,

 

"Okay?"

 

"Sorta," I shrug. Liam is laughing brightly as Morgan squawks in protest about Niall picking her up bridal style for a photo; Liam already in Zayn's arms.

 

"Can we stop back at your house before I go? I forgot something," I explain. I wanted to read one of Harry's letters before I go tonight, and I knew exactly which one.

 

"Louis!" I looked up at Liam's voice and looked at her confused. She was standing next to Zayn still, but her phone was in her hand, aimed at me.

 

"What?" I giggled.

 

"Oh damn, look at my girl!" I spun quickly at Harry's voice, tears automatically starting as I take him in. Stood three feet in front of me was Harry in a black tux, a gold tie to match my dress. My shaking hand comes up to cover my mouth as I stare at him. "Don't go ruining your makeup princess." I reach shakily for him and he steps forward to pull me into a hug.

 

"Y-you're here," I sob. His hands wrap around my waist tightly as he rocks me.

 

"C'mon baby girl. Don't ruin your makeup." He whispers softly.

 

"I-I can't believe you're here," I whimper. He pulls away and starts carefully wiping my tears.

 

"Couldn't miss seeing you like this. Let me see." He grabs my hand as he steps back to look me over. He raises his hand so I can turn under his arm. "Fucking stunning sweetheart," he smirks knowingly. I hug him again,

 

"I missed you."

 

"I've missed you too baby girl," he kisses my head before pulling me into a kiss. It's soft and gentle with no tongue. We have people around us anyways. He pulls away and winks before stepping to hug his mom who is smiling with tears rolling down her cheeks. Zayn is next, pulling him into a tight hug followed by Liam and Niall and even Morgan who welcomes him home.

 

"Now we can do the real couple photos," Liam smiles happily and drags Liam back to where they were standing. Harry takes my hand and walks me over to the group.

 

"Did they all know?" I ask. He nodded,

 

"Everyone except you." He wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into him, "you look fucking beautiful baby."

 

"Yeah? The dress is okay?" I check.

 

"It's gorgeous. Although, I wouldn't have minded it being a bit tighter to show off your ass," his his moves down to pinch me there. I squeal and smack his hand away with a laugh.

 

"Alright you two. Save the touching for later when you're alone," Liam teases. I stick my tongue out at her and get in line with them for the group pictures.

 

"What did you forget at home?" Harry asks as he stands behind me and wraps his arms.

 

"I was going to read one of your letters," I admit. He smiles and leans down to press a kiss to my neck.

 

"Which one?"

 

"Feeling lonely," I explain.

 

"Hey love birds! We would like a picture of Harry's face not in Louis' neck," Anne calls. I laugh brightly and Harry chuckles, pulling his face away and smiling for the camera.

 

"How are you feeling now?" He asks once we are done with pictures.

 

"Like I can breath again."

 

"That makes one of us. I haven't caught my breath since I first saw you."

 

"Sap," I giggle and slap his chest, "I'm really glad you're here."

 

"I love you princess, so much." I leaned up to peck his lips,

 

"I love you too."

 

~*~

 

I stood in front of Harry as I carefully step out of my heels. His hands are in mine as he helps me. Our eyes are locked as I feel the carpet under my finally free toes. He leans down, kissing my lips softly before moving to suck on my neck. His hand drops one of mine and comes to the side of my waist to unzip my dress. It slides down my body easily and pools around my feet. His hands slide down my body to my thighs, 

 

"Jump." I do as he says and he holds me up as he steps over my dress and lays me down on the bed. He kneels on it as he works to take his tie and shirt off. Once his top is bare he leans down to kiss me again. His right hand runs up my waist, causing goosebumps to rise while his left hand slides under me to unclip my bra. He pulls the bra away from my body once it's unhooked. His lips move down my neck pressing light kisses to my skin.

 

"Harry," I whimper. He smirks against my collarbone before sucking a hickey right between my breasts. The blood vessels under the skin there popping and changing the color of my skin. He licks over the sore spot before continuing down. He kisses just above my white lace panties causing my stomach muscles to tense and butterflies erupt. He comes back up, locking his eyes with mine. There's less green to his eyes now that his pupils have dilated. His large hands slid up my waist and he leans back down to kiss me. His tongue slides into my mouth, deepening the kiss. I moan when both his thumbs rub over my nipples. I arch my back into his hands as he teases me there. He uses his hips to pin mine back down. His bulge lined right up with me. "Please," I beg as I turn my lips away and whine for more attention. He sits up and unbuckles his pants, standing to get out of them. His boxers follow before he's back on the bed and attaching his lips to my nipple. "Fuck H," I moan happily and grab at his hair. He hums and moves to suck the other. His hands slid down and he slowly pulls my panties down and throws them somewhere in the room. He pulls away with a soft bite and sits up. His hands cup my cheeks, his thumbs run over my cheeks and he smiles down at me.

 

"You're so lovely, princess," he whispers and kisses my shoulder and then my neck. "Gonna go down on you now," he tells me before moving down my body and pushing my knees up, opening my legs. His tongue flicks out just as his thumb ghosts over my clit. Harry holds my eye contact as he rubs over my clit with a fast pace. His tongue dips in causing me to arch and moan loudly.

 

"Harry," I whine and my legs fall open even more.

 

"I've got you baby," he pulls away, shifting a bit causing my breath to hitch as his tongue goes deeper. Harry works his mouth over me while bringing his hand back to continue teasing my clit. My hips jerk, so Harry uses one of his hands to hold my hip against the bed as best he can. His other hand leaves my sensitive nub to hold my other hip as he moves up to tongue over my clit. I grab the hair at the back of his head as I moan loudly. He flicks his tongue over me fast as I ride out my orgasm. He pulls away, and presses a kiss just below my pierced belly button before moving back over me.

 

"I'm going to fuck you now, okay?" I nod my agreement and accept his kiss before he grabs himself and lines up, pushing in slowly. "Fuck," he hisses, "definitely missed this." I groan, a little uncomfortable. I'm tight after two months of him being away, and he is in no way small. His head falls, resting in my neck once he's all the way in. "Okay?"

 

"Yeah," I mumble and run my nails softly over his back.

 

"You feel amazing," he mumbles. His hips pull back before snapping forward again. He groans while I let out a soft breath. He moves his hips softly, but at a decent pace.

 

"God H," I moan and arch my neck. He bites harshly and fucks into me two more times before pulling out. His hand goes down, but I beat him to it and jack him off so he is coming on my hip. He groans happily and rests where he is as he catches his breath. I run my finger nails over his back continuously for a moment until he slowly sits up. He pecks my lips before reaching for the tissues to wipe his cum from my hip.

 

"Shower," I tell him. He nods easily and gets up before pulling me up and we go into his connected bathroom. Once the water is on and hot, we climb in and wash ourselves. We make it quick, both ready to climb back in bed for the night. I pull on one of Harry's shirts I find in his drawer before going into my underwear drawer and slipping on a pair of boy shorts. Harry pulls on some boxers before climbing into bed. I towel dry my long hair before bending over and gathering it into a ponytail.

 

"That view is going to make me ready for round two," Harry comments. I giggle and wiggle my bottom for a second before standing up and tying the hair tie around my hair and getting it in a bun. I crawl in next to him and he pulls me into him. I smile happily and peak up at him.

 

"Thanks for making this day everything I wanted and more," I whisper.

 

"I'm glad I could make it baby."

 

"How long are you home?"

 

"Just two day," he sighs.

 

"That's okay. That's two days more than I thought I would have." I leaned up for a kiss which he granted me before I laid down on his chest.

 

"Love you Louis, more than anything baby girl."

 

"Until the stars fall down," I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the ending was shit, my endings are always shit. But what do you think? Should I make this a series or leave it? If yes, anything you want to see? Feedback please? Follow my Instagram and wattpad if you want @stylinson_sluts


End file.
